wodoshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jackandjordans
Welcome! Congratulations on starting WodoShows Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse heyyy ive finally made a profile ;) hi jack love your new background Hello jack and jordan spittle founders of wodo shows wiki.I would just like to say you are doing a hard job under difficult circumstances. I would like to say you have a bit of compatition, as there is a new wiki out there its called 'The Wodensborough production wiki. I'm the founder of this other wiki, but i don't want to get into your way as it will cause problems among us at school and i would quite like to stay freinds with you. havent guessed who founded the wodensborough productions wiki yet ok ill tell you me, Chad Dent, but you will know me on wikia as Chad95. hope you are well, ROCK ON COOL FAIR HAIRED DUDES Chad95 20:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Jack its me again your favourite rival, Chad95, no no no, don't fret, I have a lot more than were my website came from, you will be able to tell that by looking at this page enjoy KEEP ON ROCKING COOL FAIRED HAIR DUDES. Here is the page:http://thewodensboroughproductions.wikia.com/wiki/The_Editing_rules